


In the park.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BFFs, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Link meets Rhett in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic.
> 
> Both are their current age.

It’s fall, the leaves are crisp and they crunch underfoot as Link walks to the park to meet Rhett. he had called him less than 15 minutes ago telling him where to meet him, they needed to talk. they had only been back home in North Carolina for a week now but not seeing Link was getting to Rhett.

it was dark but Link could easily make out Rhett’s large frame hunkered over on the swing set, the glow of the streetlight casting eerie shadows across his face and the ground, but Link wasn’t scared, he felt comforted by Rhett’s presence.

Rhett’s head lifted when he heard Link approaching, he gave him a small smile and gestured to the swing beside him. “Take a seat, Buddyroll.”

Link returns his smile and sits down, the swings are much to short for either of them and their knees nearly knock their chins but they don’t care. “what did you want to talk to me about?.” Link asks after a few moments of silence.

Rhett dips his head again, looking at his feet. heat creeps up his face as he opens his mouth to speak. “I just-I missed you..after spending so much time together, more so than usual..I couldn’t stand it any longer.” he confessed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Well gosh Rhett, you couldn’t have waited until morning to see me?.” Link chuckles and playfully punches Rhett in the shoulder, but soon adds “I missed you too, Rhett.” he looks over and see’s that Rhett is staring at him with a look he’s never seen before, sure Rhett has looked at him this way many times before but Link’s never noticed.

“why are you looking at me like that? is there something on my nose?.” Link asks confused as he wipes at the tip of said nose. Rhett just shakes his head.

“C’mon man, if you aren’t going to do anything but stare at me I’m goin home and getting back into bed.” Link tells him, exasperated. it’s chilly,and Link shivers bringing Rhett’s attention to the fact that unlike him Link isn’t wearing a coat, only a simple blue T shirt and his skinny jeans and sneakers.

Rhett still doesn’t say anything and Link stands up to leave but Rhett stops him, he takes off his coat and drapes it over Link’s shoulders. “stay, please.” Rhett says looking down at Link, making eye contact with him.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Link says quietly, his breath puffs out and he can see it in the cold fall air, rising like smoke around them. “It’s so cold out here.” he comments, their standing closer than they need to be. 

“I-I can warm you up.” Rhett replies softly, almost whispering. 

Link says nothing but raises his brow in question which is barely visible over the rim of his glasses.

Rhett answers the silent question by slowly leaning downwards, capturing Link’s cold lips with his own, he feels Link go stiff and he goes to pull away but Link suddenly reaches up fisting his hand in the front of Rhetts shirt. their lips mingle, warming each other up. it feels like there is a fire being lit inside their bones, their limbs are no longer cold, they wind around each others backs and neck, holding them together tightly. soon they break apart, panting and shaking. it’s still cold around them but they they don’t care. 

“I really did miss you, Bo.” Rhett grins, his breathing heavy.

“I missed you too, Bo.” Link grins back, breathing equally as heavy.

Rhett captures his lips with one more kiss before pulling away. “we should head home, gonna catch a cold if we don’t.” he says though he doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to lose this moment. but Link nods in agreement and goes to shrug Rhetts jacket off.

“keep it, I’ll get it tomorrow.” Rhett tells him. “if anyone asks where you went, tell them I made you come out for a while.” he chuckles at the unintentional double entendre in his words.

Link stands on his tippy toes to place a quick kiss on Rhetts nose before turning and skittering off towards home, Rhetts large jacket still draped over his bony shoulders.

Rhetts own journey home is filled with thoughts of what had just happened, and thoughts of what was to come.


End file.
